Ash and Dawn's Hoenn Adventures
by Turtwig165
Summary: My first Fanfic. 14 year old Ash returns home from Unova after finishing in the top 8, and sees on TV a 12 year old Dawn has just started travelling in Hoenn, and has lost her first contest to Zoey (again!). Ash decides to travel to Hoenn and surprise his best friend with travelling with her again. DISCONTINUED DUE TO SEVERE WRITER'S BLOCK AND LACK OF INTEREST. SORRY GUYS :(
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, first Fanfic. A Pearlshipping multi chapter story! It may later contain Contestshipping content. I currently have no idea how many chapters the fic will be, but I'll see how I go on that. On with the fic, and please no flames. May contain sexual references and/or language. **

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, THOUGH I WISH I DID**

**ASH & DAWN'S HOENN ADVENTURES**

CHAPTER 1: A NEW ADVENTURE

Ash Ketchum, the 14 year old infamous trainer known for competing in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova leagues, is standing on the deck of a ship, leaning on the railing. With his loyal best friend and partner Pikachu on his shoulder, he watches as his home region of Kanto, or to be more specific, Pallet Town, comes into view. Surprisingly, he is not, as you would expect, watching his hometown in excitement at finally returning home after his yearlong Unova journey. No, instead he is staring down at his shoes, not talking to anyone, not even Pikachu. He had just lost his 5th league in a row. In his first 4 leagues, he had gotten steadily better, achieving his best ever finish, Top 4, in Sinnoh, losing to the future winner, Tobias and his Darkrai. But in Unova, given his current streak, he believed he would finish runner up, or even win it, but instead, he had merely earned himself a top 8 finish, losing to his good friend Cameron and his newly-evolved Lucario. But enough talking, let's join him.

"...Pikapi, Pikachu chu...?" Pikachu asked his trainer worriedly, as the ship finally docked, and they disembarked.

"It's nothing, Pikachu, it's just the fact that I did much worse than I expected , at the Unova League, I mean. I thought I could beat Cameron, but I wasn't strong enough. And, even though I had Iris and Cilan with me, that entire time in Unova, I felt like something was missing. At first, I thought it was the absence Brock, Misty, May or Max, but then I realised that I'd travelled without them before, so that couldn't be the reason, so I just...I just don't know any more!" Ash's voice cracked at that last sentence, and the tears finally began to trickle down his cheeks. He wiped them away hastily and added "But no need to worry, let's just head home so we can get some of mum's great cooking..." But as he said that first sentence, he remembered something; or someone in fact. "Dawn..." he whispered under his breath.

**TIME SKIP, 10 MINUTES LATER, IN FRONT OF THE KETCHUM RESIDENCE**

Ash reached up, and knocked on the door of his house. He heard rushing footsteps, and stepped back a little as the door flew open, to reveal his mother Delia, "ASH! You're home!" she shouted, as pulled her son into a bone-crushing Ursaring hug. She let him go, and swept him inside before shutting door behind him, "You must be starving, Ash, let me fix you up something to eat" she gushed, but Ash shook his head,

"No thanks mum, I'm not hungry...I think I just need to relax..." he said, as he walked over to the couch and laid himself down on it. His mother looked on is shock, he was ALWAYS hungry!

As Ash switched on the TV, the start of a contest in Hoenn was the first thing he saw, and he decided to watch. "...and now, our next entrant, in her first contest in Hoenn, Dawn, from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh!" Vivian announced, as Ash's best friend Dawn ran onto the stage.

Ash only half watched her appeal, as he was he was more interested in how much his best friend had grown. Most notably, she was now 12 years old, and she had changed outfit. Instead of her classic pink and black mini-dress, she now wore a pure white tank top, which made Ash go a bit red, as it revealed a bit of cleavage, as well as the straps of her pink bra. She also wore a pink mini-skirt. Also notable, was that she had grown a few inches taller, had gotten more slim and fit, her figure had improved dramatically, her breasts had increased in size, and her long, beautiful blue hair was without its clips, and now cascaded down to her lower back. 'She's even more beautiful than I remember...' he thought. WAIT, did he just think that? No, he didn't have a crush on Dawn, or did he? He turned his attention back to the screen, and watched the final seconds of the final stage. It was Dawn versus a young girl with red hair, and snazzy sunglasses atop her head... 'Zoey! 'He realised, 'she's in Hoenn too, huh? Well I think I know what region I'm going to next, I really wanna travel with Dawn again...'

"...Times Up!" Vivian announced, "And the winner of this year's Oldale Town Pokemon content is...Zoey!" but Ash was no longer listening he had just realised something. He DID have a crush on Dawn after all. He was going to travel with her again, and maybe even tell her that he liked her. Just as Mr Contesta handed Zoey the Oldale ribbon, he was already up and telling his mum that he would be off again within the hour, and where he was going. Then, he ran upstairs and began to pack.

**TIME SKIP, 45 MINUTES LATER, AT PALLET TOWN PORT, ON A FERRY BOUND TO LITTLEROOT TOWN, HOENN**

Ash had decided to take Pikachu, Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Unfezant and his old friend Gible with him to Hoenn as he stood on the deck waving to his mum. "Goodbye mum, I'll see you soon, and I'll try to bring Dawn over a visit finally too! Goodbye!" he yelled.

"Goodbye Ash, and take care, you hear me?! If you don't come back alive I'll kill you, got it?!" she joked as Ash chuckled.

"Yeah, sure mum! Goodbye!" he replied, as the boat left the harbour, to speed Ash on his next adventure in the Hoenn Region!

**Okay, that's finished. Sorry It's so short, only about 1000 words on Microsoft word. I'll try to update soon, and in the next chapter we'll also have a peek at how Dawn is faring in Hoenn. **

**Also, just a warning, I know that Dawn takes all her Sinnoh Pokemon to Hoenn, including newly evolved Quilava, and she will in my story, but she will catch new Pokemon in Hoenn, and everytime she does, she'll keep it in her party, and transfer one of her Sinnoh Pokemon back to Professor Rowan. **

**So with that short explanation out of the way, Until next time guys, please remember to read and review It'll really help!**

**Signed, Turtwig165**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm actually back on the same day guys, ready to update. I found more time because my doctor's appointment was cancelled! Yay! So anyway in this chapter I introduce Team Rocket...enough from me, let's get on with Chapter 2!**

**Ash: Wait, Turtwig you forgot the disclaimer!**

**Me: Oh thanks for reminding me! Wait...since when did you get so smart?**

**Ash: ummmmm...shut up**

**Me: Ha ha, thought so...anyway here's the disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER: JUST LIKE ARLIER TODAY, I DON'T OWN POKEMON, AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL**

**ASH AND DAWN'S HOENN ADVENTURES**

CHAPTER 2: ARRIVAL IN HOENN

Ash rushed to the railing of the ferry, as Littleroot Town came into view. He looked at the small town in excitement, at the thought of finally seeing his best friend and crush again. "Hey Pikachu, you ready to see Dawn again at last?" he asked his most trusted partner

"Pika Pika Chu!" Pikachu eagerly replied.

"That's great buddy! Wait..." ash suddenly realised there was something that Pikachu was hiding in his reply, "You're mostly excited about seeing Buneary aren't you? You've got a crush on her!" he accused.

"Pika?! Pika Pika Chu Pika!" Pikachu tried to deny it, with no such luck as Ash looked at his partner with disbelief painted all over his face, "Pika...Pi Pikachu Chu?

"Ha I knew it! ...wait, I am NOT dense!" he replied in surprise, "...okay that's not ENTIRELY true," he admitted as Pikachu looked at him with his own look of disbelief.

"Pika..." Pikachu sighed, as the ship finally docked in the small Hoenn town of Littleroot. Cash and Pikachu were among the first to disembark.

"We're finally back here in Hoenn..." Ash sighed, "I had some of the best times here, though it wasn't as good as Sinnoh, was it Pikachu?" as he winked. Pikachu nodded vigorously in agreement, "Then Let's get going! Oldale Town, here we come!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted in reply pumping its small fist in the hair, just like his master.

**Meanwhile, with Dawn...**

Dawn was back on her journey again, after her narrow contest loss to Zoey. She should be happy that she had gotten to see Zoey again after all this time, but she was very sad. Unlike Ash, she had known that she had had a crush on him since the day they met, and that had slowly grown into love as they travelled. She sighed "Hmmm, but he would never like me back. We'll never be together, and he's probably forgotten about me by now...it's been a whole year since I last saw him, so I guess we'll never see each other again." She said out loud. We ach word, she began to grow more and more depressed. She was currently walking down Route 102, heading towards Petalburg City, but she had her head down, so she didn't the giant robot appear in front of her...

**With Ash...**

"Yes, we're finally in Oldale Town! Dawn should be close by!" Ash exclaimed, and Pikachu agreed, "Let's head to the Pokemon Centre first!" Oldale Town was only about the size of Pallet Town, just a bit bigger. There was only a few houses, a Pokemon Centre, a Poke Mart, and the new Contest Hall. It only took them 2 minutes to the centre. The first thing Ash did upon arrival was run right up to Nurse Joy. "Excuse, Nurse Joy, was there a girl named Dawn here today or yesterday?" he asked the pink haired nurse.

The nurse checked her computer, then after a minute turned back to Ash "Why yes there was, she booked a room and stayed her last night, but she checked out just 10 minutes before you arrived. She was heading towards Route 202."

Ash grinned widely as hearing the news that he just 10 minutes away from the girl he loved. "Thanks so much, Nurse Joy, See ya later!" and ran out the door without another word, with clinking Pikachu clinging onto his bag for dear life. He was headed directly for Route 202 as well...

**And back with Dawn**

"Prepare for Trouble from the skies!"

"From beyond the stars a nasty surprise!"

"An evil as old as the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfil our destiny!"

"Plus there's me!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"And Meowth are the names!"

"Wherever there's peace in the universe,"

"Team Rocket,"

"Will be there,"

"To make everything worse!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime, Mime Mime!"

Dawn gasped as familiar voices broke into her thoughts and she looked up in dread, "Team Rocket?! What are you doing here? I though you would be after Pikachu again, you losers!"

"Who are you calling losers?!" Jessie screeched in rage

"Can it, Jessie." James exclaimed, "We're here for your Pokemon, obviously. As for Pikachu, well..."

"You can't find Ash can you?" Dawn asked in a knowing, teasing voice,

"So what if that's true," Meowth yelled, getting frustrated, "We're still getting your Pokemon!" as he said that, a large robotic arm hurtled towards Dawn, who had Piplup sitting on her head.

Dawn screamed and closed her eyes as the giant claw shot towards her. It was so fast, and so large, there was no doubt it would literally crush and kill her if it hit. She continued screaming, waiting for death to take her..."

**OOOOH CLIFFHANGER! ANYWAYS, WITH ASH**

Ash was running along Route 202, when he heard a girl's scream. "That's Dawn's scream!" he gasped, and rain into the clearing in front of him. What he saw shocked him. There it was, a giant robot, with massive arms and claws that would surely kill anyone it came in contact with. What he noticed most, was the huge red R splashed across its front. "Team Rocket!" he gasped.

"Pika Pika Chu!" Pikachu added.

Ash looked to the side, where he saw one of the giant claws speeding death towards a young blue haired girl with a Piplup on her head..."DAWN! he screamed and ran as fast as he could to save her, with jumping off his shoulder to run as well

**BACK WITH DAWN**

Dawn stopped screaming when she heard a familiar, male voice shouting her name "DAWN!" even with that voice in her ears, she couldn't turn away from the giant claw directly in front of her, until two strong arms wrapped around her waist, pushing her away from death. She opened her eyes, to see her hero, her love, her crush and her best friend in front of her. Ash. "A-Ash?" she asked "You s-saved my life..." she whispered.

"Yeh, Dawn, it's me" Ash turned away from her, and back to Team Rocket. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Meowth, did you remember to the robot Pikachu-proof?" James asked nervously, turning to the cat

"Ummmm, I may have left one or two things out..." Meowth admitted, equally nervous, as the bolt of thunder hurtled towards them...

BOOM!

The Robot exploded as Jessie, James and Meowth were sent flying "Looks like Team Rocket's Blasting Off Again!" they screamed, and then they were gone.

"Good job Pikachu," Ash exclaimed, turning back Dawn and helping her up. "Are you okay, Dawn" he asked quietly.

"Y-yeh I'm okay now, thanks to you" she replied. She kept her hands in Ashes as she whispered "You came back, you didn't forget about me?"

"Of course not Dawn, why would I forget about you? You're my best friend in the whole world. But you're more than that, you're beautiful, you're kind, you're cute, and so caring..." he began to let it all out, "but most of all I...I-I..."

Yes, Ash?" Dawn whispered

"I-I l-l-love y-you..." he finally admitted. Turning away, he said "I can understand if you hate me now, I've ruined our friendship haven't I? I'm..." he stopped speaking as he felt a hand cup his cheek, turning him around

"Ash...I love you too..." Dawn whispered and Ash's eyes widened. Dawn closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against his in a warm, long, passionate kiss. Ash returned the kiss almost immediately, opening his mouth and letting out his tongue, asking for entry. She oliged, and allowed their tongues to play with each other. She threw her arms around his neck, and he in turn slid his arms down her waist, near her perfect ass. After what seemed like days, but was probably only about a minute later, they broke apart.

"I came to travel with you again, if that's okay" Ash said. Dawn nodded vigorously in excitement and agreement

"I missed you so much Ash!"

"Yeh I missed you too. But...what did that kiss mean for...us?" he asked seriously.

"Well...it might mean...I want you to be my boyfriend" she grinned.

He grinned widely, "Yeh, definitely!" and kissed her again, before walking off again, with Dawn arms wrapped around his arm, and her face in his chest, with Piplup and Pikachu in tow, ready for a new adventure of love as well as Pokemon training...

**OKAY, THAT'S THE END OF THAT CHAPTTER. HOW CUTE, THEY FINALLY KISSED **** BUT ANYWAY, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON...CYA NEXT TIME GUYS!**


End file.
